The invention relates in particular to the case of containers consisting of a bottle of liquid, able to contain at least about ten liters of liquid, especially water, typically three-, four- or five-gallon water bottles, which are used upside-down in water dispensers. The neck of these bottles is closed by a stopper of which the tubular skirt can be clipped or, more generally, wedged axially around the neck, or can be screwed on.